Satchi (Past Cycles)
Who's Satchi? Satchi is a kindhearted cross-dressing vampire boi. Lore Biography/History Chapter 1: The Vampire, the Holy Knight, the Demon, and the Legion Unlike most vampires who were sired by other vampires, Satchi was very recently turned by a mysterious cursed rapier. Akin to just being born into this world, it makes Satchi often appear innocent or childlike. This is a double-edged sword in his relationships with other people: he is underestimated by enemies but is considered weak or immature to his friends. Satchi found the rapier that turned him into a vampire while exploring castle ruins. No one knows how the blade got there, but it has been said that it is one of three powerful blades forged. One blade tells only truth, one blade only lies, and the third half truth and half lies. VII has told Satchi that the blade he wields is the one that tells half truth and half lies, and that it would be beneficial to Satchi to seek the other two blades. It is unknown if VII is telling the truth, although some training with wielding the rapier itself appears to confirm his statements. While gaining considerable benefits from becoming a vampire, the rapier he bears also brings with it a curse. Whenever it is drawn, or its power borrowed by Satchi, his mind becomes open to a corrupting force known as the whispers. These whispers are able to control Satchi’s actions. While his willpower fights off their influence half of the time, he is powerless to control his actions the other half. As the whispers gather in power, they have begun to call themselves the Legion. It is unknown what the Legion’s true motivations are, but they seem to be concerned mostly with self-preservation. For now, it seems their motivations align with Satchi in that they want to protect everyone, in particular SciFri, Azreal, and Amika. Rather than being kindhearted, however, it seems that the Legion just wants to protect these individuals because they, in turn, protect Satchi – thus protecting the Legion itself. His innocent nature means that Satchi still believes in peace, love, tranquility, and the value of life. This means he immediately sided with SciFri in his efforts to avert the war and protect everyone from further destruction and death. Thus far, SciFri has asked him to be a spy, infiltrating enemy groups and using his vampiric invisibility to eavesdrop on important conversations. He was fully embraced by Ikrium, a group closely allied with Joey Bagels. He has also become close friends with the half-demon, half-angel Kuri. Since Kuri says he is allied to Chipz, but also has connections to Joey, SciFri has told Satchi to keep an eye on him, and a friendship immediately bloomed. Confused by Satchi’s innocent nature and feminine appearance, Kuri appears to have developed confusing romantic feelings for Satchi in the process, although this attraction appears entirely one-sided. Half of the Legion finds this hilarious, and purposefully tries to make Satchi kiss other people in Kuri’s presence to drive him wild with envy and jealousy, while the other half are just waiting for the coin to fall heads so Satchi will have to reciprocate Kuri’s intense feelings. The Legion, who supposedly knows all, informed Satchi that SciFri refused an offer of power from a godlike entity named Azreal. While Satchi was fine with this and believed in SciFri’s judgement, the whispers berated Satchi for being so weak. “What if accepting the power meant he was able to protect everyone?” they asked. “What if he fails because he didn’t accept the offer?” Never being taken seriously by his friends for his low power level, and wanting to do whatever it takes to save everyone, Satchi had a moment of weakness where the Legion took control and accepted Azreal’s offer of power in SciFri’s stead. Instead of following a path of light like SciFri, Satchi has decided to pursue a darker path, in an effort to cover their bases as it were. He received a fragment of chaos from Azreal, something he’s hidden from everyone for now. Satchi also met a girl named Amika at Club Rogue. Amika was on edge, about to attack everyone, because she was surrounded by so much power. Satchi was able to calm her down and learned she is a cosmic being pursued by wrathful hunters seeking vengeance for their race being annihilated by her actions. Satchi vowed that she’d never have to be alone again, and he would introduce her to the beauty of life. A bond was formed, and the pair went on a date the next day. The date was mostly childlike in nature, playing games like battle discs and capture the flag, but at the end, the Legion forced Satchi to romantically kiss her. With all the pieces arranged to his advantage on the board, Azreal finally took to action. He invaded Club Rogue, confronted Joey Bagels, became enraged by Joey's dismissive reaction, and in an attempt to lure SciFri into a battle, he attacked SciFri's love Faelyix. This betrayal hit Satchi particularly hard. It made him feel used, merely a pawn so that Azreal could get close to those he cares about most. The Legion berated him, telling him that if he'd stop worrying about the petty jobs like pole dancing and attempting to find discarded drinks for people, this would have never happened. While SciFri retaliated and attacked Azreal, Satchi wrestled with his conscious and the whispers in his head. After the battle, he confronted Azreal as well, only to be struck down. Dying, he crawled back to Club Rogue, ignored by his friends who were eagerly discussing their newfound powers and developments of the night. Although he was healed by SciFri, barely saving his life, he was berated by his closest friend for being a fool in confronting someone so powerful. Feeling abandoned by everyone, weak and open to the whispers, Satchi was told by the Legion to return with Amika to Azreal. An emotional argument within the Void ensued. Satchi berated Azreal for being unable to change, and Azreal countered that even if he changed, those changes would never be accepted and he would always be viewed as the dangerous loose cannon who would need to be cast aside and imprisoned. When SciFri arrived to attack Azreal yet again to protect Satchi, Satchi begged him not to attack Azreal, and SciFri complied. The trio had a tense conversation about what it would take for Azreal to be redeemed in the eyes of the holy knight. SciFri told him that after his actions that night, it would likely be impossible, but Azreal could begin by helping Satchi. Azreal revealed several ways Satchi's curse could be removed, all of them violent and harmful to other people, but Satchi refused any sort of remedy. Satchi claimed there had to be another path, one that involved the three blades being reunited in some way. And so SciFri gave Azreal an ultimatum: help Satchi find the other two cursed blades, and it would be a big step in his desired redemption. It now appears that Satchi's main goal is to find the other two cursed blades before the corruption consumes him and he perishes. Azreal has located one of the blades, wielded by a person named Karakov. Chapter 2: Satchinera Exhausted and bedraggled, SciFri and his friends decided to take a night to let their wounds from previous encounters heal. During this downtime, Satchi attended VII's birthday party. During the festivities, Drek and others pursued Satchi, and Satchi was forced to hide from the lewd. It just so happened that the corner he chose to hide in was also the corner Ashunera was chilling in. Although they had been acquaintances in the past, a deeper relationship between the pair blossomed over head pats and smug smiles. Ashunera made the heartfelt offer to feed Satchi her own blood if it meant saving Satchi's life. This seemed to send the Legion into overdrive, and they took control, making Satchi kiss Ashunera. A stunned silence followed, filled only with intense gasping breaths. Then, to everyone's surprise, not guided by the Legion, Satchi kissed Ashunera again. Even the Legion was silenced from the shock afterwards. With their emotions running high, stammering and breathless, the pair agreed to take a while to evaluate their feelings toward each other, but promised to speak of it later. At Club Rogue that night, between giving romantic advice to SciFri and receiving romantic advice from Chipz, Satchi spent most of the night flirting with Ashunera. At the end of the night, atop the ship overlooking the neon city, he confessed his love to her and asked if she wanted to have a relationship with him. She said yes. The pair sealed the deal with a deep, romantic kiss. The only problem was that, unknown to the pair, Amika was observing the whole time. This was the first taste Amika ever had of betrayal. Feeling deeply conflicted and confused, she entered a battle-ready state, although she was able to maintain enough control to blast her lasers harmlessly into the atmosphere instead of turning them toward any innocent bystanders. Satchi noticed her venting, and tried to console her, but there now exists a significant gulf between the pair. Despite his good intentions and kind actions toward the destroyer of civilizations, it appears Amika no longer trusts him. After some discussion, it was decided that Zentreya should be told of her sister's new relationship, to prevent any sudden misunderstandings that could endanger Satchi's life at a later date. The pair approached Zentreya and broke the news, Satchi preparing to be flayed alive. However, to everyone's surprise, the normally dangerously protective Zentreya gave the pair a thumbs-up of approval and a warm smile. While relieved he would not be horribly tortured, it was obvious something else was weighing heavily on Zentreya's mind. Ashunera and Satchi pressed her for information, and she eventually broke down and laid out a detailed plan of action where she would steal away Chipz's heart in order to protect Lanfear and make Joey truly happy. Although the pair tried to convince her such a sacrifice was not a course of action anyone should take, Zentreya left a final message to Ashunera: "This'll be the last time you'll see me." Ashunera broke down and cried. Consoling her, Satchi convinced her that the two of them needed to stop Zentreya's plan. The pair barged into Club Rogue in pursuit, Satchi getting news to Chipz of Zentreya's plan while Ashunera chased after Zentreya. It was a disaster on both fronts. Chipz treated Zentreya's attraction as a natural course of events, since women are drawn to him and his serenades, and grew untrustful of Satchi's spy work. Meanwhile, Zentreya pulled a gun on Ashunera, pointing it at her sister in warning. After the failure, the pair retreated to a quiet bar in an attempt to pull themselves together over drinks. (It seems like Satchi is a Coca-cola man, while Ashunera prefers Fanta.) They reaffirmed their commitment toward each other, knowing that the only thing each of them could rely on was each other. They would do whatever it took to find a way out of this situation. It appears that Satchi has never survived the completion of a cycle. This seems to be confirmed by the fact Satchi could not find a book bearing information on him in his investigation of KimplE's archives. Azreal says it is because Satchi has let the rapier and the corrupting whispers he hears from it consume him, and it has destroyed him every single time. However, as always, anything Azreal says is likely a lie. In fact, the complete opposite might be true: the reason Satchi has never survived is because he never allies himself with the whispers fully, and he never lets them have control at a crucial moment. The Legion promises that Satchi's destiny will finally change with this cycle, and they will protect him…if he just tosses aside the coin. It is said that the Legion are the souls of the previous bearers of the rapier. It is unknown if this is truthful. Personality & Quirks Satchi is innocent and childlike in nature. He is a lover of life and mirrors. Satchi has a deep aversion to harming another living creature, to the point that he won't even bite anyone, not even on the fingertip. He's wrestling with the fact that one day very soon, this will mean he will die. This is why he drinks very little, as he does not trust his actions when he's sloshed. Getting Satchi drunk might save his life. Equipment *A mysterious cursed rapier that brings with it the curse of the whispers. *A fragment of chaos gifted by Azreal. Azreal promised this would grant Satchi a multitude of powers, but Azreal was lying about all of them, and the fragment merely lets Azreal see what Satchi sees. This has turned Satchi into a very dangerous double agent, although he remains oblivious to this fact. While Satchi does not know he is feeding information to Azreal, the Legion does. When the fragment is used by Azreal to spy on them, the Legion’s whispers turn into screams of anguish. REEEEEE!!! Powers & Abilities *Vampiric Invisibility. Satchi can go invisible in a puff of smoke. *Vampiric Cravings. Satchi needs to drink fresh blood to survive, but is fairly uncomfortable with the violence of drinking someone else’s blood. Due to this, Satchi may die within three months. *Weakness to Mirrors. Unlike most vampires, Satchi’s weakness to mirrors is very different. He loves them, and often cannot help just sitting in front of one with friends for hours at a time. Out of all the shipping going on, #mirrchi is probably the most valid. *Unknown Powers. Satchi is still learning about both his new vampiric powers and the powers granted to him by the rapier and augmented by the fragment of chaos. Therefore, he may be able to tap into many unknown powers. He is currently training with VII, Kuri, and Cor Vous to determine what powers he can tap into. Trivia The whispers that Satchi experiences are actually his twitch viewers. Whenever he draws the rapier or draws upon its power, Satchi consults his twitch feed, and they’re able to make suggestions to his actions. After a few seconds, Satchi will flip a coin. If the coin comes up heads, Satchi has to do what has been suggested. If it comes up tails, Satchi maintains control and free will. Due to this, the Legion are always asking Satchi to believe in them and “toss aside the coin” so they can gain control. Also, since the Legion uses the heads side of the coin, a purging of the Legion’s influence can also be referred to as “cutting off their heads.” Satchi might be a bulliedere, a person whose affection grows toward people who bully him. The more relentless the bullying, the more intense the feelings. During Satchi and Amika's date, Amika accidentally brought the pair back in time for a very brief interlude. There, Satchi met with VII, and mentioned to him that he should be wary of McDonald's in the future. Not knowing what McDonald's was at that point in the time stream, VII was confused and aroused by the mention of such a mysterious object. It could be that Satchi is responsible for his obsession with the fast food restaurant with the seed he inadvertently planted on that day in the past. Satchi might have a brother named Sloth. (However, it is unknown if the sibling is canon in the rp.) Satchi told a story once about how he got blackout drunk. During the ordeal, he made a noodle sandwich, tried to stream a speedrun of Dark Souls, threw up on his keyboard, and left mints on his nightstand to fool his hungover self that they were painkillers in the morning. That's why when anyone mentions being drunk or getting drunk in the stream, it's a meme in the chat to say: "Time to speedrun some Dark Souls!" or something to that effect. Also it's hilarious that even Satchi bullies himself. Because of the Legion’s varied influences, Satchi shipping is all over the place. Since multiple viewers want Satchi’s love to be directed in different directions, his love life is a mess. Following is a list of all the shipping information: *Satchi has stated multiple times that he has a secret crush on someone. Despite all the bravado about knowing all, it appears the Legion has not been able to delve this most important information and it remains hidden to their machinations. *#satchinera – Ashunera and Satchi's relationship is the first canonical pairing of all of Satchi's ships. It blasted off suddenly and blew away all contenders, sending their ships plummeting to crash into the surface below. Although the Legion guided the initial actions in the relationship, most of the proceeding events were all Satchi's own free will. Viewers have already seen conflict coming between Kuri and Ashunera when he discovers what has happened with his back turned. When asked during a Q&A after the rp time if Ashunera was the secret crush, Satchi replied with "Perhaps." This is the first time he's not outright denied a ship or gave a noncommital reply. Also: yandere btw. *#kurichi – Drawn to Satchi’s innocence and femininity, Kuri is drawn to Satchi in a heavy yaoi way, although this attraction appears to be entirely one-sided. The Legion loves this, half of them because they enjoy bullying Satchi and the other half yaoi fangirls that want to draw Kurichi doujins. Due to Satchi’s reactions, however, it is unlikely that Kuri is the secret crush. However, maybe he’s just nervous with so many people watching. *#satchaos – Azreal and Satchi are both struggling against the perceptions others have of them, Azreal of being a danger to everyone who can never be forgiven for the mistakes he has made, and Satchi being a powerless child who can never pull himself together enough to protect anyone. This has led to a close kinship between the pair, with each struggling to redefine themselves. Azreal seems infatuated with Satchi since Satchi is the single person who seems to trust Azreal and has never attacked him. However, it appears the relationship is merely a close friendship, which makes sense when it was revealed the pair was best friends in the First Cycle. *#amichi– Amika and Satchi have much in common in that they are fighting with new aspects of their life, Amika discovering peace for the first time in her life while Satchi is adjusting to being a new vampire. A mutual attraction has surfaced in the process. The Legion likes to ship Amika as well, but despite an amazing date that ended with a kiss, it has been confirmed that Amika is not the secret crush. It also appears that Amika might harbor feelings for Azreal. Of course, the Legion doesn’t care, and are just waiting for the coin to come up heads again so Satchi can pursue this relationship further. There's a rumor that to be a true member of the Legion, you have to have KISS AMIKA on your clipboard so you can paste it immediately into chat when the situation arises for its use. *#satvous – With the Legion in control of his actions, Satchi has kissed Cor Vous. This appeared to be just an attempt to make Kuri jealous, however, and Satchi harbors no feelings for Cor Vous beyond the desire to headpat and pet her. * lapdanchi – Why do we have to ship anyone? Just spend hours forsaking Q&As and get lewd lapdances at Club Rogue all night. *#drekchi – lol wut? *#sqweekchi – Despite not being active in the rp, Satchi has a big poster of Sqweeks in his bedroom. Is this the super secret crush??? *Has fought Yung Alfa and Zentreya in T pose battles and won both fights. He even challenged Kimple, but she didn't accept the challenge. Gallery MONKA S by spatsula.PNG|kurichi by spatsula Whispers.png|Whispers by wissy cat Spaz Satchi night by Emiya Blank.jpg|Spaz Satchi Night by Emiya Blank SatchiGOLDFISH by wissy cat.png|Satchi <3 Goldfish by wissy cat SatchiBASS1 by wissy cat.png|gachiBASS by wissy cat SatchiBASS2.png|"Uncensored" gachiBASS by wissy cat Satchi fanart.jpg|Fanart by Not Maro Links Twitter: https://twitter.com/satchiplayhouse Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/satchivr